My new life
by hardygirl87
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie got tickets to a concert of one of their fave bands and it's also the place where they meet Edward, Jasper and Emmett. They also find out that they all go to the same college,Dartmouth. So plz R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story and I hope that ya'll like it.**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not ****OWN**** Twilight Stephenie Meyer does and I also do not ****own ****Linkin Park. **

**Chapter 1. **

"Bella" one of my best friends Rosalie yelled as her and Alice my other best friend run into my room of our new apartment.

"What? Guys I'm trying to unpack"

"Look at what I got"

I sighed and looked and Rose had 3 tickets to our fave band Linkin Park.

"You got tickets to Linkin Park" Wait a minute

"OHMYGOD you got tickets to Linkin Park?! How people said they were sold out!"

"The radio station, I called in and won the tickets"

Let's rewind my name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. I have chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair. I'm average height. Let's move on to Rosalie, she's very beautiful, she looks like a model. She has long blond hair and icy blue eyes and she's very tall. Now Alice, how do I describe Alice? She has short black hair that goes in every direction and she's very short and very pixie like, but don't piss her off because she's very strong. You think I'm kidding but I'm not. Were all from Forks, Washington, but know were living in our new apartment in Hanover, New Hampshire. In August we'll be starting our new life at Dartmouth, we can't wait to be starting over. A few of our friends from Forks is going here as well. Angela Webber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney, Jessica Stanley and her boyfriend Mike Newton, and Lauren Mallory she's friends with Jessica.

"When's the concert?" Alice asked

"Friday night in West Hartford"

"Ok cool" I said

We talked more about the concert as they helped me unpack. This is going to be awesome, I can't wait for Friday.

**EPOV**

"Edward I got the tickets"

"Awesome Em, how though I heard they were all sold out"

"Radio station, their at West Hartford Friday night"

"Cool"

"What's cool guys?" Jasper asked as he walked into our new apartment in Hanover, New Hampshire. We'll be freshman at Dartmouth. Were from Seattle, Washington. Ok but for a minute let's stop so I can tell you more about me and the guys. My name is Edward Cullen, I have green eyes and bronze colored hair, I'm tall about 6'0- 6'1. Now let's move on to my partner in crime Emmett, he's also my brother. He's a little taller then me and he's huge not like huge huge but very muscular and has dark curly hair and blue eyes. Know time for Jasper Whitlock, he has honey blond hair and it's very curly and blue eyes, and he's around my height. I went out to the car to see if we had anything else to bring in and that's when I saw her. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she was beautiful, I didn't talk to her I just said hi and grabbed the only bag left in the car and went back inside. I wanted to talk to her but I didn't know what to say.

**BPOV**

I went out to the car to make sure we didn't forget anything when I saw him. I guess he had the same idea. He was tall, I'd say about 6'1, the prettiest emerald green eyes I've ever seen and unruly bronze colored hair. It looks like he just runs his hand through it and leaves it. He said hi and grabbed a bag and hurried back inside. I wondered why he left so fast but I didn't think about it anymore and went back into my own apartment. Friday finally rolled around. I got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I got some cereal when Alice and a very tired looking Rosalie came in.

"Morning" I say in between a bite of cereal

"Good morning" Alice says in a chirpy voice

"Morning" Rose said

I finish the rest of my cereal and I wash the bowl and spoon, I tell them I'm gonna take a shower. I turn the water on and let the hot water relax my body. After 15 minutes I get out and wrap a towel around me and head into my room and I grab my Linkin Park t-shirt and a pair of jeans that make my ass look good. After I got dressed I go back into the bathroom and run a brush through my hair and put it in a pony tale. I tell Alice and Rose that I'm going to get some Starbucks. They said ok and that they were going to get ready while I was gone. I grabbed my purse and keys and walk out of the apartment. I see the gorgeous bronze haired guy and I see that he's on the phone so I get in my car and I put in the 'Hybrid Theory' CD and I turn it to number 5 Crawling. I was getting ready to pull out when the bronze haired guy walks over, so I roll down my window.

"I really hate to bother you, but I was going to Starbucks to get some coffees but my brother locked my car and hid my keys somewhere and I was wondering…"

"If I'd give you a ride there"

"Yea"

"Ok, I was going there anyway" I unlocked the passenger door and he got in and we started talking.

"I'm Edward by the way"

"Bella"

"So where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington, what about you?"

"Seattle"

"Really? So what type of music do you listen to?"

"Everything but I really like Linkin Park, you?"

"Same, two of my friends and I are going to their concert tonight"

"Really? My brother and our friend and I are going to"

"Cool, were all gonna have to hang out sometime"

"Ok yea"

We pulled into Starbucks and we get out and head inside. I ordered 3 Mocha Lattes and Edward ordered 3 Hot Chocolates (Lame I know). After 10 minutes we get back into my car and head back to the apartment building.

"Maybe I'll see you at the concert"

"Yea maybe"

I go inside and give Alice and Rose their coffees

"Who was that guy that left and came back with you?" Rose asked while sipping her coffee

"His name is Edward he's living with his brother and friend and their from Seattle"

"Really? That's cool"

"Yea he said that their going to the concert tonight to, so I told him that maybe we'd see him there and that were all gonna have to hang out sometime"

_**Later that night**_

We piled into Alice's car which is a Porsche 911 Turbo and it's yellow. We pulled up to the arena and we parked and went inside and found our seats near the front, we sat down and talked.

"Hey Bella" I turn to look next to me and see Edward and two other people sit down next to me.

"Hey, this is Alice and Rosalie, Ali Rose this is Edward"

"Hi" they said

"Bella, this is my brother Emmett and our friend Jasper, guys this is Bella"

"Hi"

"Hi"

We all talk until the lights go down and someone introduces the band

"Here's Linkin Park"

The band comes out and everyone cheers, the first song they do is 'In the end'

_**It starts with **_

_**One thing/ I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind/ I designed this rhyme**_

_**To explain in due time**_

_**All I know**_

_**Time is a valuable thing **_

_**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings **_

_**Watch it count down to the end of the day**_

_**The clock ticks life away**_

_**It's so unreal **_

_**Don't look out below**_

_**Watch time go right out the window**_

_**Trying to hold on/ but I didn't even know**_

_**Wasted it all just to watch you go **_

_**I kept everything inside even though I tried/ it all fell apart**_

_**What it meant to me/ will eventually/ be a memory/ of a time when**_

_**I tried so hard **_

_**And yet so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter **_

_**I had to fall**_

_**And lose it all **_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**One thing/ I don't know why**_

_**Doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind/ I designed this rhyme **_

_**To remind myself how**_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**In spite of the way you were mocking me **_

_**Acting like I was part of your property**_

_**Remembering at the times you fought with me/ I'm surprised**_

_**It got so [far ]**_

_**Things aren't the way they were before**_

_**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**_

_**Not that you knew me back then**_

_**But it all comes back to me **_

_**In the end **_

_**You kept everything inside and even though I tried/ it all fell apart**_

_**What it meant to me/ will eventually/ be a memory/ of a time when I **_

_**I put my trust in you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go **_

_**And for all this **_

_**There's only one thing you should know…**_

'_**Easier to run'**_

_**It's easier to run**_

_**Replacing this pain with something numb**_

_**It's so much easier to go **_

_**Then face all this pain here all alone**_

_**Something has been taken **_

_**From deep inside of me**_

_**A secret I've kept locked away **_

_**No one can ever see **_

_**Wounds so deep they never show **_

_**They never go away **_

_**Like moving pictures in my head**_

_**For years and years they've played**_

_**If I could change I would**_

_**Take back the pain I would **_

_**Retrace every move that I made I would **_

_**If I could**_

_**Stand up and take the blame I would**_

_**If I could take all the shame to the grave I **_

_**Would**_

_**Sometimes I remember **_

_**The darkness of my past **_

_**Bringing back these memories**_

_**I wish I didn't have**_

_**Sometimes I think of letting go **_

_**And never looking back **_

_**And never moving forward so **_

_**There would never be a past **_

_**Just washing it aside**_

_**All of the helplessness inside**_

_**Pretending I don't feel misplaced**_

_**Is so much simpler than change **_

_**It's easier to run**_

_**Replacing this pain with something numb**_

_**It's so much easier to go **_

_**Then face all this pain here all alone **_

'_**Numb'**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be **_

_**Feeling so faithless**_

_**Lost under the surface**_

_**I don't know what you're expecting of me **_

_**Put under the pressure**_

_**Of walking in your shoes**_

_**[Caught in the undertow/**_

_**Just caught in the undertow]**_

_**Every step that I take is**_

_**Another mistake to you**_

_**I've**_

_**Become so numb**_

_**I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired**_

_**So much more aware **_

_**I'm becoming this **_

_**All I wan to do **_

_**Is be more like me **_

_**And be less like you**_

_**Can't you see that your smothering me **_

_**Holding too tightly**_

_**Afraid to lose control **_

'_**Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you **_

_**[Caught in the undertow**_

_**Just caught in the undertow] **_

_**Every step that I take is**_

_**Another mistake to you**_

_**[Caught in the undertow/**_

_**Just caught in the undertow] **_

_**And every second I waste**_

_**Is more than I can take **_

_**But I know **_

_**I may end up failing too**_

_**But I know**_

_**You were just like me **_

_**With someone disappointed in you**_

"We would like to thank you all for coming, and were gonna do one more song for ya called 'Breaking the habit'

'_**Breaking the habit'**_

_**Memories consume **_

_**Like the opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

_**You all assume**_

_**I'm safe here in my room**_

_**[Unless I try to start again] **_

_**I don't want to be the one **_

_**The battles always choose**_

'_**Cause inside I realize **_

_**That I'm the one confused **_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream **_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way **_

_**I know it's not alright **_

_**So I'm**_

_**Breaking the habit **_

_**Tonight**_

_**Clutching my cure **_

_**I tightly lock the door **_

_**I try to catch my breath again **_

_**I hurt much more**_

_**Than anytime before**_

_**I had no options left again**_

_**I'll paint it on the walls**_

'_**Cause I'm the one of fault **_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it ends **_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for **_

_**Or why I have to scream **_

_**But know I have some clarity**_

_**To show you what I mean **_

_**I don't know how I got this way **_

_**I'll never be alright **_

_**So I'm **_

_**Breaking the habit**_

_**Breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight **_

"Thank you for coming out, have a good night and be safe"

We got out of our seats and we all decided to pick up McDonald's and hang out at my, Alice and Rose's place. When we got home and inside we all decided to play a game to get to know each other while we ate.

"Ok the rules are simple you have to say stuff about yourself, who wants to go first?" Rose said

"I will" Alice said excitedly

"Ok my name is Mary Alice Brandon but everyone calls me Alice, I'm from Forks, Washington. I'm an only child , I'm 18 years old, my fave color is pink, I drive a yellow Porsche 911 turbo and I'll be a freshmen at Dartmouth and my major is photography"

"Who's next?"

"I will" I think it was Jasper who said it

"my name is Jasper Whitlock, I'm from Seattle, I'm an only child as well. I'm 18 years old and I'll be a freshmen at Dartmouth and my major is history"

"I'll go next" Rose said

"my name is Rosalie Hale, I'm also from Forks. I have two younger brothers, I'm 18 and I'll also be a freshmen at Dartmouth and my major is auto mechanics and I drive a red BMW convertible "

"I'll be next" the big one Emmett

"my name is Emmett Cullen, I'm 19 from Seattle, I'm a sophomore at Dartmouth and my major is auto mechanics and I drive a jeep"

"I'll go next, my name is Isabella Marie Swan but everyone calls me Bella and I'm also from the small town called Forks, I'm an only child, I'm 18 and also a freshmen at Dartmouth and my major is literature and my minor is music and I drive a midnight blue corvette"

"My name is Edward Cullen, I'm also from Seattle, I have an older brother, I'm 18 and a freshmen at Dartmouth and my major is music and my minor is literature, and I drive a silver Volvo"

"What do you guys wanna do know?" Rose asked

"Why don't we watch a movie" Alice said

"Ok, but what movie?" I asked

"Let the guys choose"

"Ok guys pick a movie"

The guys get up and go over to our huge movie collection. After a few minutes they decide on 'Wolverine' we all paired off and sat on the couches and watched the movie. After the movie was over the guys get ready to leave and we all give hugs and then they left. I go up to my room and get my pajamas on and I lay down and go to sleep.

**Ok so that's my new story love it, hate it, like it? Plz let me kno…. So review u know u want to……**

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy**

**Aka: Hardygirl87**


	2. Starting College

**Ok guys I'm back…. Sorry I took so long I've been really busy with work and helping my grandma with my grandpa, he has cancer. Well I'll try to update again soon so please stick with me….**

**Chapter 2. **

**EPOV**

We walked back to our apartment and relaxed.

"When are we gonna hangout with them again?"

"I don't know, hopefully soon" I tuned out their conversation and started thinking about Bella. Since Tanya I haven't thought about being with anyone else, I couldn't see myself with anyone but now I can see myself with Bella, and I really don't know her that well yet.

"Ed-Ward, yo Eddy"

"Huh- oh what Em?"

"You spaced out dude, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, just nervous about school I guess" I got up and told the guys that I was going to bed. I went up to my room and got into my pajama bottoms and lay down. After awhile I fell into a deep sleep.

**~MONDAY MORNING~**

I woke up at 7:00; I didn't have class until 9:30. I was very nervous; I got up and took a 10 minute shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist and went into my room. I put on a pair of boxers. I looked through my jeans and I put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a light blue button up, I went back into the bathroom and ran my hands threw my hair and called it good. I went into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal, after I was done I put my spoon and bowl in the sink and went back to my room and grabbed my bag and cell and went back into the living room, I dropped my bag by the door and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. Jasper and Emmett were up and getting ready. At 9:15 I got into my car and drove to campus. I got there at 9:25; I found a place to park and got out. I grabbed my bag and locked the car, I looked at my schedule. I had Music 101, Music History, and Math on Monday and Wednesday, and then I had Literature, Creative Writing and English on Tuesday and Thursday. **(I don't know anything about college classes so please bare with me or NE thing about college period..lol) **I found the music building and found Music 101, I walked inside and found an empty seat, a few minutes later someone sits next to me.

"Hey" I looked up and smiled

"Hey Bella" I looked at what she was wearing and she had a pair of jeans that fit her just right on, a light pink tank top and a white Hollister zip up hoodie over it, her hair was down and straight.

"What's your next class?" I asked her. She pulls out her schedule and looks.

"I have Literature, what about you?"

"I have Music History"

"Can I see your schedule?" I hand it over to her and she compares them.

"We have Music 101, Math, Creative Writing and English together" Before I could comment the professor walked in. She handed me back my schedule.

"My name is Professor Nichols and I teach Music 101, so let's get started" he picked up a couple of pieces of paper and did role call.

"Ok everyone is here, know if your not serious about Music then drop my class right now, if your just in this class because it looked easy drop it" he had people in each row pass down some worksheets.

"Get with a partner, you might want to pick your partner wisely because this will be your partner till the end of the year, now get to work"

"Wanna be my partner Cullen?"

"Sure Swan, I'll be your partner" we laughed and got to work. After class we handed in our papers and left.

"See you at lunch?"

"Yea see ya" we went our separate ways, I went to Music History. That class didn't start till 11:30 and it was 11:23. I found Music History and went in and sat down, and this girl with blond hair and I guess that she tried dressing sexy but it just looks disgusting and she had on too much make up on, she was looking me up and down.

"Hi my names Lauren, what's yours?" she said while to sound seductive, I cringed on the inside.

"Edward"

"You know that you don't want to be seen hanging out with Isabella Swan" my head snapped up

"Why not?"

"Because she's not like _US_, she's not popular, Rose and Alice are but she wasn't, I think they just hang out with her because they feel sorry for her, and she's not very pretty" I didn't get a chance to say anything because the professor walked in. Finally that class ended at 12:45, I went over to the food court and found Bella sitting at a table so I went over and sat down next to her.

"Hi Cullen"

"Hey, I'll be right back ok"

"Ok" I got up and went and got some lunch, after I paid I went back to my seat. As I sat down I heard Lauren.

"Eddy didn't I tell you that you don't want to be seen with her?" she said and her 'Friends' laughed

"Yea, but I'd rather be seen with her then a slut like you" Lauren was speechless, she stamped her foot and left.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For saying that"

"No problem Bella, I really would rather hangout with you. She's too much like a plastic Barbie" she laughed at that. Soon after Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper joined us, we talked about classes.

"I think that Professor Nicklehead might be kind of tough" Bella said giggling to her self, and taking a bite of pizza.

"Professor Nicklehead huh?"

"Yea I just came up with it" Bella and I laughed

"Who's Professor Nicklehead?" Alice asked with a confused expression.

"Its professor Nichols, he teaches Music 101"

"Oh, ok" we talked till it was 1:50, Bella and I walked to Math.

"Hey Bella" a guy said and we sat down next to them.

"Hey guys, um this is Edward, Edward this is Jessica, Mike, Angela and Ben, my friends from Forks"

"Hi"

"Hey" they said. The teacher came in not long after.

"Ok I'm Professor Chapman, here is a worksheet I want to see what you already know so turn it in before you leave" he handed them out and we got started. Before we left we handed in our papers.

"I'm glad I'm done for the day" I laughed

"Me to"

After we went our separate ways, I got in my car and drove back to our apartment, I saw Jasper's car but I didn't see Emmett's Jeep. I got out of my car and grabbed my bag and headed inside.

**BPOV**

Monday morning rolled around, I didn't sleep well Sunday night and I have butterflies in my stomach. So I couldn't eat yet, I took a 25 minute shower and the hot water helped calm some of my nerves. I got out and wrapped a towel around me and went into my room and grabbed a pair of jeans that fit me just right, a light pink tank top with a white Hollister zip up hoodie over it. I went back into the bathroom and straightened my hair and left it down, I did my make up natural. I looked at my alarm clock and it was 9:15, so I put on my white flats and grabbed a granola bar and left. I got on campus at 9:20; I found a place to park. I didn't need to look at the map because of Alice I already knew my way around campus. I got to the music building at 9:25 I walked in and saw Edward so I went and sat down beside him, I got a lot of glares from all the females in class.

"Hey" he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella" I looked at what he was wearing, he had on faded jeans and a light blue button up with the ends rolled up.

"What's your next class?" he asked breaking up my thoughts, so I pulled out my schedule and looked.

"I have Literature, what about you?"

"I have Music History"

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked and he handed it over to me.

"We have Music 101, Math, Creative Writing and English together" he looked like he was gonna say something but the Professor walked in, I handed him back his schedule.

"My name is Professor Nichols and I teach Music 101, so let's get started" he picked up a couple of pieces of paper and did roll call.

"Ok everyone is here, know if your not serious about Music then drop my class right now, if your in this class because it looked easy drop it" he had people in each row pass down some worksheets

"Get with a partner, you might want to pick your partner wisely because this will be your partner till the end of the year, now get to work"

"Wanna be my partner Cullen?"

"Sure Swan, I'll be your partner" we laughed and got to work. After class we handed in our papers and left.

"See you at lunch"

"Yea see ya" he called when we went our separate ways. I went to Literature, when I get there its 11:25.

"Bella" I looked at the area I heard my name being called from and I saw Angela and Ben. So I went over and sat down on the other side of Angela.

"So how are your classes going so far?" I asked them.

"Good" Angela said "What about yours?"

"Good, good" the teacher walked in and introduced himself, he looked a little young to be a Professor, but whatever.

"My name is Professor Scotsman, but _please, please_ call me Mr. Scotsman" he made sure that everyone was here before he started.

"Ok guys I want you all to write a 500 word essay about yourself, your life goals, and your major or minor if you have one, so get started it's due Wednesday" I opened my notebook and grabbed a pencil, I'm doing a rough draft first, then when I'm happy with it I'll re-write it in pen. I got halfway done when class got over with. At 12:40 I headed to lunch, I got my food and paid for it and sat down at an empty table. Not long after Edward came over and sat down.

"Hi Cullen"

"Hey, I'll be right back ok"

"Ok" he gets up and gets into line, het get's his food and pays for it. As he sits down I hear Lauren.

"Eddy didn't I tell you that you don't want to be seen with her?" she said in her annoying high pitched voice, her 'Friends' laughed. I had tears threatening to fall; I fought to keep them from spilling over. She hasn't changed; she's still a cold hearted bitch. I was about to say something but Edward beat me to it.

"Yea, but I'd rather be seen with her then a slut like you" she stamped her foot and left.

"Thank you" I said, I thought for sure that he'd leave with her and never talk or to be seen with me again.

"For what?"

"For saying that" he looked at me and smiled softly

"No problem Bella, I really would rather hangout with you, she's too much like a plastic Barbie" he said and I laughed. Soon after Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper joined us. We started talking about classes.

"I think that Professor Nickel head might be kind of tough" I said while giggling to myself and taking a bite of pizza.

"Professor Nickel head huh?"

"Yea I just came up with it" Edward and I laughed

"Who's Professor Nickel head?" Alice asked very confused

"It's Professor Nichols, he teaches Music 101"

"Oh, ok"

We talked till it was 1:50, Edward and I walked to Math. We found the Math building.

"Hey Bella" I heard Mike say, we sat down next to them.

"Hey guys this is Edward, Edward this is Jessica, Mike, Angela and Ben, my friends from Forks"

"Hi" he said

"Hey" they said. The teacher then walked in.

"Ok, I'm Professor Chapman, here is a worksheet I want to see what you already know, turn it in before you leave" He handed them out and we got started. Before we left we handed in our papers.

"I'm glad I'm done for the day" Edward laughed

"Me to"

We went our separate ways, I got into my car and hooked up my I-Pod and put it on shuffle. 'Easier To Run' started to play I started to sing along.

'_If I could change I would _

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I make I would _

_If I could _

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I_

_Would' _

I pulled up to our apartment complex and I unplugged my I-Pod and got out and into our apartment.

**Here's Chapter 2 so please REVIEW they make me happy, especially if I'm having a bad day. And if you have NE suggestions please Review or PM me thanx **

**Love always 'n' Forever**

**Hardygirl87**

**Aka: Chrissy **


	3. Making Plans

**Here's Chapter 3 it's to make up for being gong so long…… **

**Chapter 3. **

When I got into our apartment Alice and Rose were waiting to ambush me.

"Bella what happened at lunch?" Alice asked 

"And don't say nothing because we saw Lauren at the table and saw your face" Rose said, when she saw me about to say nothing. I new they'd find out eventually so I told them everything and when I finished they were furious. They hated Lauren with a passion.

"Lauren's jealous Bells, your so much prettier then she'll ever be" Alice said while hugging me.

"And she knows it to" Rose said also while hugging me I wanted to stop talking about it and Alice noticed and changed the subject. Did I ever mention how much I loved this little pixie? 

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Alice asked I threw her a grateful smile and she smiled back.

"I don't know, why don't we see if the guys want to do something?" Rose said. Alice hopped up to answer it. 

"Hey guys come in" the guys came in and sat next to us.

"Do you guys want to do anything this weekend?" Alice asked while hopping up and down in her seat.

"Sure" Jasper said

"Awesomeness, what are we doing then?" Rose said

"Why don't we go out to eat, then maybe go clubbing" I said

"That sounds like an awesome plan Bells" Alice said 

"Cool, so all agree?"

"Yea" they all said I could tell that Alice likes Jasper and that Rose likes Emmett and vice versa.

"Now we have a good reason to go shopping" Alice said and my eyes got real huge 

"No, Alice"

"Come on Bella please"

"Uh-huh, No way Al"

"Please Bella" Alice was giving me her world famous puppy dog look.

"Oh come on Alice don't give me that look" 

"Please, please, please Bells" I was going to cave and she new it

"Alice you know I hate shopping" I whined, I vagley heard Rose telling the guys that this was normal when ever She wanted to go shopping. 

"Pwease" I sighed and threw my arms up in the air

"Fine Al you win, again" I muttered the last part

"Yay" she said throwing her arms around me

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're the best Bells"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever" I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and he looked amused.

"We'll go on Thursday, and you three have to come to" I heard the guys groan, ha ha if I have to suffer so do you. 

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad" Jasper said. Rose and I looked at him like he was crazy

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper you have no idea" he looked at me

"Alice shopping is like an all day thing, on a good day were there from the time they open till the time they close" he gulped 

"What's on a bad day?" he asked nervous 

"On a bad day I'd say about 6-7 hours" they all three looked scared

"Be thankful that we have class on Thursday" Rose said smirking. We all decided to go walk around Hanover and to see what's there to do. Edward pulled my arm and I fell into step with him, we let the others go ahead a little. 

"So is shopping with Alice really that bad?" I wanted to laugh at the look on his face.

"It can be, but I hate any kind of shopping so to me its torture" he laughed at that, then his face grew serious.

"So what's up with Lauren?"

"Believe it or not Ali, Rose and I were friends with her till the end of 8th grade, that's when she started becoming how she is now, she's like the school's joint everyone can hit it" we both laughed at my corny joke.

"no but she started screwing anything that looked at her, Rose and Alice say she's jealous, but I don't see anything about me that would make her jealous" I looked at my feet while saying that. Next thing I know Edward lifts my face up and makes me look at him I didn't even notice that we stopped walking. 

"Bella, Lauren has every right to be jealous of you, your beautiful, smart, funny your everything that she's not" I looked down, I bet my face was 20 shades of red because it felt like it. We continued walking; I can't believe Edward Freaking Cullen said I was beautiful, smart, funny, and BEAUTIFUL. Wow. We all stopped at Starbucks. The walk back was quiet for Edward and I, lost in our own thoughts I guess. We told the guys that we'd see them tomorrow, Alice and Rose never brought up mine and Edward's conversation and neither did I. I went up to my room and changed into short shorts and a tank top, I threw my hair up in a messy bun. I grabbed my literature notebook and pencil, so that I could finish the rough draft of my essay. I looked at my alarm clock when I finished and it was 10:30, so I put my stuff away and got under the covers and went to sleep. I woke up the next morning at 8:00; I got up and hopped in the shower. After 10 minutes I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I went to my room and into my closet. I grabbed a tank top that ended a little above my butt, dark blue denim mini-skirt, black leggings and to finish it off I wore my black flats. I went back into the bathroom and did my hair, I had my hair half up and I curled it and it gently cascaded down my back. I did my make up and kept it at natural tones. I grabbed my bag, cell and keys. I looked at my cell and its 9:13, class doesn't start till 10, so I went into the kitchen and I decided to make eggs, bacon and toast, I saw Alice and Rose come into the kitchen and get a cup of coffee.

"Breakfast is almost done" Alice and Rose sat down. A couple of minutes later I gave them their plates, I made one for myself and sat down and started eating. After I cleaned off the dishes, I put them in the dishwasher and turned it on. 

"Bells I love your outfit" Alice said

"Yeah it's adorable" I blushed 

"Thanks guys" 

At 9:40 I left to go to class, 15 minutes later I pull in the parking lot and I grab my bag and go to Creative Writing. When I walked into class Edward saw me and waved me over, as I sat down next to him I saw Lauren glaring at me, so I smirked back.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" he asked flashing his crooked smile

"Good, what about you?"

"Good" we fell silent after that because the teacher walked in.

"I'm Professor Porter, so let's get started I want you all to write poems, you need 10 before you can turn it in, you have until Thursday so get to work"

I got in my bag a grabbed a notebook labeled 'CrEaTiVe WrItInG' and a pencil and got started. At11:15 Edward and I headed to English. Our English Professor's name is Professor Guy. At 12:45 we headed to lunch.

"Hey Bella what does your dad do?" I smiled I miss my dad and that reminds me that I gotta call him today after I get home. 

"He's the chief of Police of Forks"

"Oh cool, what about your mom?" I missed my mom to; I also have to call her.

"She lives in Jacksonville with my step-dad Phil, and he's a minor league baseball player"

"Oh so your parents are…."

"Divorced yes, have been since I was a year old, I moved to Forks from Phoenix, Arizona"

"Oh cool"

"Yeah, so what about your parents?"

"My dad's a doctor in Seattle and my mom is an interior decorator"

"That's cool" 

After lunch I head to Music History. I had Professor Higgins. She's another tough one but I'll survive somehow. After class I went out to my car and got in and drove home. When I got there I noticed that neither Rose nor Alice were home yet so I went inside and grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water and went up to my room to call Charlie.

**Bella Bold/**_Charlie Italics)_

'_Hello?'_

'**Hey dad'**

'_Bella, hey how's school?'_

'**Good, I love it here' **Alice and Rose popped in my room, Alice mouthed 'Charlie' and I nodded.

'**Ali and Rose say hi' **

'_Hi girls, so what classes do you have?'_

'**On Monday and Wednesday I have Music 101, Literature and Math, and then on Tuesday and Thursday I have Creative Writing, English and Music History'**

'_What about Friday?'_

'**We get Friday's off' **

'_Oh cool, Bells I gotta go get more fish, but I'll talk to ya soon k kid' _he chuckled at that 

'**K dad love ya bye'**

'_Love ya to bye' _

My conversation with Renee was basically the same. I heard a knock on my door and I looked up and was shocked at the person standing there, I jumped up and hugged him

"What are you doing here?"

"I switched schools Bells"

"Wow that's great…"

**Sorry to end it there but I want to see who ya'll think it is she's talking to….please don't hate me lol. So please Review, Reviews make me happy. So till later**

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy **

**AKA: Hardygirl87**


	4. Jake and Tanya

**Thank you for the reviews and all of you that added this to their favorites you guys rock… Here's chapter 4. **

"Come on in Jake" I said moving to sit down, that's when I noticed the girl with him.

"Bella this is my girlfriend Tanya Denali, Tanya this is Bella"

"Hi it's finally so nice to meet you, Jake talks about you all the time" that made me blush

"What are your classes Tanya?"

"Tomorrow I have Math, Music 101, and Literature, and then on Tuesday and Thursday I have Creative Writing, English and Music History"

"We have all the same classes"

"At least I'll know someone"

"What about you Jake?"

"The same classes" we all go into the living room as Alice answers the door and Jasper walks in

"Hey Bells Ed…. Tanya?!" he starts and then he see's Tanya, I got really confused; I guess I wasn't the only one.

"Do you know each other?" Alice asked

"Yea Al I know her"

"Jazz this is my friend Jacob, Jake this is Jasper" They say hi

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" so I follow him outside

"You don't want to be friends with Tanya" I was about to reply when Edward and Emmett come outside.

"Hey Bells" Emmett says and opens my front door

"Em, No" Jasper tried to warn him.

"Hey…Tanya?!" Edward follows Emmett, I can see his back stiffen and he spoke through clenched teeth

"What the hell are you doing here Tanya?"

"I just transferred here with Jake my boyfriend" he just shakes his head and storms out of the apartment and starts walking, I just look at Jasper

"Go with him, he needs a friend to talk to" I hug Jasper and run after Edward.

"Edward" he ignores me, that kind of hurt

"Edward wait" he stops and turns around and I stop running when I caught up to him.

"Hey are you ok?" he ran a hand through his hair

"No, Tanya's my ex we dated for 3 ½ years and I caught her cheating with a so called friend" I listened and I let the information sink in, I was pissed I wanted to go beat her ass but I knew Edward needed me.

"She has all the same classes as I do so does Jake"

"Great" he said sarcastically

"We'll sit as far away from her as possible" he smiled weakly

"Do you want to go back, or get a bite to eat with me?" he asked

"Let's get a bite to eat" as we walked in sent Alice a message

**Hanging w/ Edward txt me when Tanya's gon -B**

**Kk -A**

We ended up going into a little restaurant that serves Italian food but I couldn't remember the name. A waitress comes and talks to Edward only

"Hello my name is Amber, what would you like to drink?"

"Bella?" she unwillingly turned to me

"A coke"

"Make that two cokes"

"I'll be right back" we looked through the menus and all too soon the waitress comes back.

"Here ya go, are you ready to order?"

"Bells"

"I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli"

"I'll have the same"

"Ok" she took our menus and walked away. Not long after our food came, the waitress puts our food in front of us

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

I didn't miss the double meaning of the word _anything_, but I don't think he did.

"No thank you"

"Ok let me know" and she walks away, we dig in and it's really good. After we were done Edward paid for our meal, I wanted to pay for mine but he wouldn't let me. We started back and as we got closer I saw Jake running towards me.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure"

"Do you believe that Bull Bells?"

"Yea I do" he looked at me like I offended him

"Seriously Bells. How do we know that Edward didn't break Tanya's heart?"

"Is that what she says?"

"You don't know her"

"And you don't know him" we just stared at each other, neither one backing down.

"Choose"

"What?!"

"You heard me, choose me or him"

I just stared at him with my mouth open, he couldn't expect me to choose, but looking at him I knew that's exactly what he expected.

"You can't make me choose Jacob"

"Looks like you already made your choice" he said and walked back to my apartment. A few minutes later Jacob and Tanya get in his car and leave, I stormed inside and plopped down on the couch. Everyone was off doing their own thing so I jumped when I heard his voice.

"Are you ok?"

"No, not really"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey you're not the one who tried to make me choose"

"I'm still sorry about it"

We continued to talk, I found myself starting to drift off. I woke up to Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper talking.

"Aww they look so cute together"

"They would make a very cute couple" Alice and Rose said

I tried moving but something was holding me down, that's when I noticed an arm around me, I followed the arm and I come face to face with Edward, he was still sleeping. He looked so cute asleep….Wait what? I didn't just think that did I? I just need to stop right there. As softly as I could I moved his arm and got up and I saw everyone else Alice and Rose were giving me knowing looks and Emmett and Jasper were smiling, I got up ignoring everyone, I went up to the bathroom and got in the shower. I washed my hair in my strawberry shampoo and I washed my body and got out, I wrapped a towel around my body and went into my room, I stood in front of my closet to look at my options. I grabbed my jeans with holes in them, a tank top under a t-shirt with tears and rips in different spots. I put on my black Converse and I went back into the bathroom and brushed my hair, I kept it down and it looked a little messy, the look I was aiming for. I did my make up a little darker then normal. I grabbed my bag, cell and my keys and went downstairs, I dropped my bag by the door and went into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and left. 15 minutes later I parked and saw Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward by his car, so I got out and walked over to them. When they saw me they had their mouths open, I giggled to myself.

"What do I look that bad?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"No, that outfit is awesome" Alice said

"Thanks" and of course I blushed. We all headed to class, you could tell that Edward was dreading it. When we got closer hr grabbed my hand and stopped. I felt a shock go through me but for know I ignored it.

"Remember we'll sit as far away as possible, ok?" he shook his head yes and we started walking again. When we walked into class, they weren't there yet so we found a place and sat down. Not long after they walked in and sat up front, this was fine with us. Professor Nichols walks in.

"I want you and your partner to write a song and the music that goes with it, you have four weeks to do this, then you'll perform in front of the class, so get started"

"What do you want our song to be about?" I asked

"Hmm, what do we want a love song, sad/breakup song, happy, or rock?"

"I don't know" a while later class ended, and the rest of the day passed by in a blur. I was on my way home when it came to me so as soon as I got home I wrote it down and sang it to myself, I'll mention it to him when he comes over. It just needs a title and music. Edward came over a couple of hours later and he read it over and agreed that it was good. We threw around ideas for titles and we came up with one. A couple of days later we talked to the group about music ideas, we played around with different beats and we found one and sang as they played it. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper did back up vocals, we loved it. We played it again but without Edward and I singing, just back up sang. Four weeks passed by, the day our project was due I wore a faded blue jean mini skirt, a dark blue shirt over a white tank top and I wore white flip flops. Rose painted my nails and toe nails a midnight blue, Alice did my hair and make up. She left my hair down and curled the ends, I met Edward in front of our class, he had on dark blue jeans and a light blue button up shirt with the ends rolled up, and he had the CD with the music on it. He smiled when he saw me and my breathing stopped, I had to remind myself to breathe. Edward has become my best guy friend; he knows everything about me and vice versa. I hugged him

"You look beautiful Bells" I blushed 5 shades of red

"Thanks, you look nice to" he smiled his signature crooked grin

"Thanks" he sighed

"Shall we?" I shook my head yes and he followed me into the room, we sat down and waited for class to start. Soon professor Nichols walked in, he started calling groups up to sing. I was so nervous what if I forgot the words, or sounded bad? I don't think I can do this. Edward sensed something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" he whispered

"No I'm nervous, what if I forget the words, or I sound bad?" he cut me off

"Bells, your gonna do fine" I looked into his piercing green eyes and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Your right"

"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen"

Here goes nothing

**I'm writing chapter 5 know so hopefully it'll be up sometime this week, so please review and let me know how I'm doing so far….**

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy**

**Aka: Hardygirl87**


	5. No air

Thank you all that are reading this and adding it to your faves and all of you that have reviewed, so here's chapter 5.

**We handed him our CD and a copy of the words, I took a deep breath **

**(Bella bold/ **_Edward italics/ __**together bold italics,**_ Background vocals underlined)

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**If I should die before I wake**

**Its cause you took my breath away **

**Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh**

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave _

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete _

_If there was a way that I could make you understand_

**But how do you expect me**

**To live alone with just me **

'**Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breathe **

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air **_

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there **_

_**There's no air, no air **_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep **_

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me **_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air 

_I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew _

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_With no gravity to hold me down for real _

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**

**You took my breath but I survived **

**I don't know how but I don't even care**

_**So how do you expect me? **_

_**To live alone with just me **_

'_**Cause my world revolves around you **_

_**It's so hard for me to breathe **_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air **_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air **_

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there **_

_**There's no air **_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me **_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

_**There's no air**_

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

_**No more**_

_**Baby**_

_**There's no air, no air **_

_**No air, oh**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air **_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air **_

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me _

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_**There's no air, no air**_

(No air, air)

(No air, air)

(No air, air)

(No air, air)

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air **_

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there **_

_**There's no air, no air**_

**Got me out here in the water so deep **

_Tell me how you gon' be without me _

**If you ain't there I just can't breathe **

_**There's no air**_

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

_**No air **_

**(Imagine the music video for No Air and that is somewhat how they sang and acted)**

When the song ended everyone was up on their feet clapping, everyone but Jake and Tanya they just glared.

"Very nice Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen" Professor Nichols said

"Thank you sir" Edward said as we went back to our seats.

"You did great Bells" he said while giving me a one armed hug

"Thanks, you did great to"

"Thanks"

Everyone else went up and did their songs, Jacob and Tanya didn't do so well, they both forgot the words and they were off key. The rest of the day passed by in a blur. When I got home, Alice and Rose started talking at the same time.

"OHMYGOD I heard you did great"

"I heard it was the best out of all of them so far"

"Guys, guys we did great" they squealed as the guys walked in holding their hands over their ears

"What is all the squealing about?"

"Mine and Edward's performance"

"Oh yea I heard it was one of the best"

"We did really well if I do say so myself" Edward said. We all decided to hangout and order Chinese. Edward stole a piece of my Orange Chicken so I stole a piece of his Sweet and Sour Chicken. We shared a thing of rice because no one else liked rice.

"We should play a game" Alice said and I groaned, I hated the game she had in mind.

"What kind of game?"

"Truth or Dare" I knew she would pick that game.

"Who's going first?"

"I will" Emmett said bouncing up and down clapping; Emmett can be such a kid at times.

"Ok Jasper Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to run around the food court tomorrow singing 'Barbie Girl' at the top of your lungs"

"Ok, Bella Truth or Dare?" oh no, I'll choose truth, because I'm not doing a ridiculous dare.

"Uh truth" he got a mischievous smile on his face, oh no I don't like that smile

"Is it true that you want to kiss Edward?" I turned 20 shades of red I put my head in my hands and snuck a look at Edward and his face was a little red but like everyone else he was looking at me waiting for my answer. Truth be told I really do want to, but I know that he doesn't like me that way.

"I change my mind I want dare" I uncovered my face after I moved my hair over my shoulder blocking me from seeing Edward.

"Oh come on Bells you can't change your mind" Alice whined

"No it's ok Ali, you want dare right?" he asked

"Yea" I gulped I had a feeling I wouldn't like the dare either

"Ok Bella I dare you to kiss Edward" he said smiling devilishly. I knew I wouldn't like the dare and my face turned red again, stupid blush, so I got up and went over to Edward and sat down in front of him and put my hands on either side of his face and crashed my lips to his, after the shock wore off he started kissing me back, I felt a spark and wondered if he felt it to, a couple of minutes later I pulled away and sat back down. And everyone was looking at me, then to Edward and back to me. Their faces was funny I couldn't help laughing and soon they all joined. After we calmed down I looked at Alice.

"Alice Truth or Dare?"

"Uh dare" she said still shocked that I kissed him

"Is it true that you want to kiss Jasper?"

"Yes" and she giggled. I rolled my eyes of course she does

"Rose Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, dare"

"Ok I dare you to sit on Emmett's lap for the rest of the game"

"Ok" she shrugged and sat down on his lap

"Edward truth or Dare?"

"Uh truth"

"Ok do you want Bella to kiss you again?" I turned red yet again and like everyone one else I wanted to know his answer but then again I didn't want to know. What if he didn't want to but what if he did? I bit my lip waiting for his answer.

"Yes" what? Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say that he wants me to kiss him again? OMG he did. I did a victory dance in my head.

"Emmett Truth or Dare?"

"Dare I'm not afraid, I'll accept any challenge"

"Ok I dare you to say chicken when ever someone says your name"

"Ok, Bella Truth or Dare?"

"Dare I guess"

"I dare you to sit on Edward's lap"

"Ok" I got up and sat down on his lap, it wasn't as bad as I was thinking it was gonna be he wrapped his arms around my waist , it felt nice to be here, like I belonged here.

"Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare" I'll dare her to sit on Jasper's lap, so she don't feel left out.

"I dare you to sit on Jasper's lap" she got up and sat on his lap she smiled like she won the lottery and so did he. The game continued until the wee hours in the night, we grabbed blankets and pillows and made a bed up in the living room on the floor. The order went Jasper, Alice, Me, Edward, Rose and Emmett.

"Hey Emmett?"

"Chicken" we all laughed and he pouted

"Not funny, do I really have to do that all day tomorrow?"

"Yup" Edward wrapped his arms around me and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Ok so there's chapter 5 so please review and let me know how u liked it. **

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy**

**AKA: Hardygirl87 **


	6. Edward's jealous?

**Hey guys I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update I've been very busy with working, then 3 days b4 christmas my gpa died and we had his funeral the 26****th****, then we had new year's so I've been very very busy and once again I'm really sorry so onto chapter 6.…**

**Chapter 6. **

I woke up the next morning at 9:30, everyone was still asleep so I got up and went into the kitchen. I made coffee, I got in the fridge and grabbed the eggs, bacon and sausage. I also decided to make pancakes, breakfast was almost done when everyone started waking up.

"Smells good Bells" Alice said and everyone agreed with her. I had Rose and Alice set the table as I put the pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs on plates. I set them down and everyone dug in. After we ate Edward helped me clean up, we put all the dishes in the dish washer and turned it on. We sat on the couches and was talking about what were going to do.

"Let's go clubbing" Rose suggested

"Yea and we can get something to eat before we go"

We all agreed, the guys went back to their place so they could get ready. Alice and Rose all but threw me in the shower, I washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, I then washed my body and shaved and got out. I saw my bra and underwear and I put on lotion. I put on the black mini skirt and red halter top and I walked out of the bathroom. Alice and Rose pulled me into Alice's room and pulled me down into a chair that you'd find in a beauty salon. Alice started messing with my hair as Rose did my make up.

"I don't know why you guys do this to me, no matter what I'll never look as beautiful as you guys"

"Bella stop putting your self down, you are one of the most beautiful girls we know" Rose nodded in agreement. When they finally stopped playing Bella Barbie, Alice let me look in the mirror and I gasped. That beautiful, sexy woman couldn't be me. Her long brown hair was half up and half down and had soft curls and strands of hair framing her face. Her make up was a little dark around her eyes so that they popped out, there was a little blush but not a lot and on her lips was red lip gloss. I turned arouind and hugged Alice and Rose.

"You guys are amazing, I love it thank you"

"No problem Bells"

"Yea Bells not a problem"

"Ok it's my turn in the shower" so when Alice got in the shower Rose and I picked out her outfit. It was a light pink v-neck dress that stopped a little bit above her knees, and she sat down and I straightened her hair as Rose did her make up. After we were done she looked in the mirror and smiled then she turned around and hugged us. Then Rose got in the shower, we picked out for her a red mini skirt and a blood red tank top. I put her hair in loose curls and left it down. Alice did her make up, she used white eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara and red lip gloss. Alice being Alice had to get a picture of the three of us together. The guys come over and their eyes popped out when they saw us. Jasper had on a form fitting t-shirt and jeans, Emmett had on a white button up with the sleeves rolled up a little and I saved Edward for last he had on dark blue jeans and a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He walked over and sat down beside me.

"You look amazing Bells" I smiled and blushed

"Thanks you do to" he smiled his signature crooked grin.

"Thanks" and again Alice being Alice had to get a picture of the 6 of us. A couple of hours later we head out to the same Italian Resturant that Edward and I went to the other day. We were waiting to be seated and talking and I noticed that Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett got a little closer.

"How many people in your party?" the hostess said only talking and looking at the guys so Rose clears her throat.

"We need a table for 6" the girl glares at us and grabs 6 menus.

"Follow me" we follow her to a booth and we sit down, I'm in between Alice and Edward.

"Your waitor will be right with you" she said and walked away while shaking her ass.

"Shake it, don't break it bitch" Rose muttered

"We have something to say" Emmett said while taking rose's hand

"We got together earlier today" Rose said. Alice and I squealed, yes I squealed I actually do that from time to time.

"That's great guys" I said, the Jasper spoke up

"Ali and I got together earlier today to" then Rose and I squealed

"I'm so happy for you guys" I said hugging Alice. A few minutes later our waitor comes over, he's about 5'11 with dark blond hair.

"Hi my name is Ryon, what can I get you to drink?" he asked looking at me and winking. I blushed and smiled, Edward cleared his throat and the guy unwillingly took his eyes away from me.

"I would like a coke please" he said glaring at the guy, I stared at him in shock. Then Alice spoke up.

"We'll all have a coke"

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment to take your orders" he threw a smile at me, I opened up my menu and began looking.

"You know that Edward's jealous right know right?" Alice whispered

"Whatever, your crazy" I whispered back

"Your in denial, when the waitor comes back kind of watch Edward"

"Ok but I still say that your crazy" not long after our conversation Ryon came back with our drinks. I looked at Edward and he was glaring daggers at Ryon. I couldn't believe it Alice was right, Edward was jealous. But why would Edward be jealous? Wait no he's just being an over protective best friend, he's not jealous.

"Told ya so" Alice whispered

"No he's being an over protective best friend, he's not jealous"

"Whatever believe what you want"

"Here are your drinks, are you ready to order or do you want a few more minutes?"

"I'm ready to order" Edward said so Ryon grabbed his pen and pad of paper

"I would like the mushroom ravioli"

"Ok" he said writing it down

"I want the same as him" I said

"Alrighty"

"Spaghetti"

"Spaghetti"

"Mushroom Ravioli"

"Alright, I'll take your menus and your meal will be out in a little bit"

"Thank you" I said and smiled, he smiled back and walked away. We talked for a while and I had to go to the bathroom.

"Edward can you please let me out?"

"Sure" he moved and I got out and then Alice decided she had to go to the bathroom to

"I gotta go to Bells" so we walked to the bathroom and that's when she bombarded me with questions

"Do you like Ryon, it looks like he likes you, would you date him?" I laughed

"Ali slow down one thing at a time" I took a deep breath and answered her questions

"Yes I like Ryon he's cute, and yea I'd probably date him" she squealed and I had to put my hands over my ears.

"Damn Ali can you please not do that so close to me?"

"Sorry, but this is awesome" I rolled my eyes at her as we left the bathroom and I walked right into Ryon

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going"

"No it's I wasn't watching where I was going either" he said smiling at me he held out his hand and I took it smiling at him

"Oh, I'm Bella by the way" he kissed my hand and gave me a piece of paper that had his cell number on it so I got a piece of paper out of my purse and wrote down my cell number and gave it to him, he smiled

"Thanks and I'll talk to you soon Bella" he said and walked away and alice showed up behind me and hugged me

"I can't believe that you gave him your number Bells" she said giving me a knowing look

"I can't either" we walked back to our table and our food had already arrived so we dug in making small talk in between bites. After we ate we all put our share of money for the bill and we paid and left. Us girls got in Alice's car and we left for the club.

**The next chapter will take place in the club….If ya'll have ne suggestions plz let me kno and plz Review so I kno if ya'll want me 2 continue or to stop **

**Love alaways 'n' forever**

**Chrissy**

**Hardygirl87**


	7. The date

**Wow it's been awhile since I've updated, and I'm soooo sorry about it. If you're still reading this thank you and if you're not I wouldn't blame you. I'm just letting you all know that I haven't forgotten this story or my other stories, I've been busy and I have a slight case of writers block. Well here's Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

We pulled up to Electra Night Club it was a 7 mile drive from Hanover, we got in line and when it was our turn we handed the bouncer our ids. He looked at them and let us inside, we found a table in the corner that was big enough for the 6 of us.

"What do you ladies want from the bar?" Emmett asked well more like yelled because of the music.

"Cosmopolitan" Rose said

"Sex on the beach" Alice told him

"I'll have what Ali's having"

"Ok" the guys walked over to the bar, the song I'm Gonna Make You Miss Me by 3LW came on so Alice and Rose dragged me to the dance floor. I watched Alice and Rose for a minute and I started moving my hips like they were. I had to admit it was fun. After the song we headed back to our table to wait for our drinks, when the guys returned Emmett handed us our drinks.

"One Cosmo and two Sex on the beaches"

"Thanks Em" I took a big drink from my glass and everyone was looking at me.

"What?"

"Thirsty Bells?" Jazz asked

"Yeah, dancing makes you thirsty" we sat and talked for a while when Love In This Club by Usher came on, this time Alice and Rose dragged everyone out to the dance floor, the guys didn't move for a little bit so us girls started dancing with each other and kept our eyes on the guys their eyes looked clouded over or maybe that was just me because I already drank half of my glass in one sitting. Everyone else went to their other halves, Edward started to say something but was interrupted by someone calling out my name we both turned and it was Ryon, I was shocked and Edward didn't look to happy.

"Ryon? What are you doing here?"

"Well I got out of work at 8 and I figured you were headed here"

"How did you know that?" he pointed to my outfit

"Clubbing clothes"

"Oh" I looked him over and he had on a black button up shirt and dark blue jeans and his hair looked the same as it did an hour ago.

"I'm getting another beer do you want another drink?"

"Sure, Sex On the Beach" he grinned and went up to the bar.

"Tool" I turned to Edward

"Did you just say something?"

"Yeah I called him a tool"

"Why?" he looked at me in shock

"Really Bella? You don't see the way he looks at you, it's like you a piece of meat and I don't like it" I rolled my eyes

"Ohmygod Edward really? Why are you acting this way? You're not acting like my best friend you acting more like a jealous boyfriend"

"Jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

"Because….you know what never mind" he turned and walked away I was mad I wanted to get as far away as I could

"Here you go… hey are you ok?" he wiped away tears that I didn't even know where there

"Yeah I'm fine I just, I want to get out of here"

"Ok, I'll take you where ever you need to go" I looked at him

"Why? We just met"

"Because i can tell you don't want to be here anymore"

"Ok um just let me tell my friends that I'm leaving"

"Ok I'll be here" I turned and went through the sea of bodies to find my friends; I spotted Emmett so I went over and I found Alice there. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm leaving Ali"

"With who? Is Edward taking you home?"

"Um no Ryon is" she looked shocked

"The Ryon from the restaurant?"

"Yeah he showed up here and Edward and I got into a fight and I want to get out of here"

"Ok but call me when you get home Bells"

"Ok I will, love ya girly"

"Love you too" I gave her a hug and turned to find Ryon, I walked back to the table and I saw a lot of people around it, so I pushed my way through and saw Edward and Ryon fighting it looked like Edward had the upper hand.

"Edward Ryon stop" I tried to get between them but I couldn't, so I turned and went to find Emmett and Jasper.

"Guys Edward and Ryon are fighting and I can't get them to stop" Emmett and Jasper followed me back to our table and got the two to stop fighting.

"What the hell guys?" I was mad again I could've slapped both of them.

"He started it" Ryon pointed to Edward so I turned to him

"Why Edward?" he spit out some blood and glared at Ryon.

"Because he was talking about you to someone" I turned back to Ryon

"Yeah so, it's not my fault that you can't admit that you like her, I said something first and it wasn't anything bad"

"Edward you can't go around punching everyone that likes me or looks at me in a way you don't like, so how about you let me be the judge of who I will go out with and who I won't" I helped Ryon to his car and got the keys from him and drove him home Alice followed me so I would have a way home.

"Thanks Bella, I'm sorry about tonight" I smiled at him

"It's ok" he took my hand in his and kissed it

"Well maybe we can go out tomorrow night"

"Definitely" I grinned and got out, I made my way over to Alice's car and we went home.

I went to bed that night mad and happy, I wonder what got into Edward I mean Ryon didn't seem like a bad guy and it seems like the others like him. My phone beeped signaling that I had a text message

_Dinner tomorrow night?_

_~Ry~_

_Sure where and when?_

_Bells_

_It's a surprise just be ready by 7_

_~RY~_

_Ok but just so you know I hate surprises _

_Bells_

_Well you'll like this one _

_~RY~_

_Ok well goodnight Ryon_

_Bells_

_Night Bella_

_~RY~_

I shut my phone I couldn't wait for tomorrow night. I woke up to my alarm I looked and its 8:30 so I got up and trudged down stairs. Alice and Rose were eating cereal for breakfast so I grabbed a bowl and my cereal of choice lucky charms. After a few bites I cleared my throat

"Hey Ali?"

"Yeah Bells"

"Can you and Rose help me get ready for tonight?" they both stopped eating and looked at me

"What?" they both started talking at once

"Where?"

"Who?"

"When"

"One question at a time ladies" I giggled

"Come on Bella tell us"

"Fine Ryon asked me out last night then before I went to sleep he txt me and asked me to dinner tonight"

Alice squealed and Rose smiled

"Sure what time tonight"

"7" Alice got up and started to frantically run around grabbing things Rose and I looked at each other and she shrugged

"Alice? Calm down we have like 11 hours" she stopped and looked at me like I was crazy

"11 hours Bella, we have to start getting ready now"

"Why?"

"Because perfection takes time Bells" I rolled my eyes but followed her upstairs to my room

"Hold on, where is he taking you?"

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise" she ran downstairs and said "stay here" I stifled a giggle, she's crazy but that's why I love her, she came back up in 5 minutes with a smile on her face. It was an I know where you're going and no I'm not going to tell you smile. I sighed and let her look through my clothes she wouldn't let me see so she had me take a shower. I washed my hair and body I also made sure to shave my legs, I got out and dried off with a towel I put on the bra and panties she laid out for me I grabbed my robe and put it on and made sure to tie the stash, I wrapped a towel around my hair and went to Alice's room. She sat me down on her bed and started working on my nails and Rose started on my toe nails. After my Mani/Pedi we went do down stairs and watched a movie while we waited for my nails to dry. Alice decided to mess with my hair so she grabbed her stuff and started brushing my hair she tried a few styles before she decided on one she liked. At around 5 she let me put on the outfit she picked out it was a royal blue dress that fit me like a glove it stopped at my thighs and it made my cleavage look bigger and perkier then normal and my shoes were three inch heels that were black. Finally she started on my make-up. At 6:30 I was deemed ready by Alice and Rose, I looked at myself in my floor length mirror. My hair was done up in a French twist with some strands hanging down and my make-up was dark but it made my eyes pop I looked beautiful. I hugged Alice and Rose

"Thanks guys I love it"

"Oh yeah here" Alice handed me a small purse big enough for my phone, lip gloss and my id if I needed it. Someone knocked and we thought it was Ryon so I smiled and answered the door, my smile fell when I saw Edward and not Ryon.

"What do you want?" Alice and Rose came up behind me

"I um wanted to apologize but wow Bella you look beautiful" my heart soared when he said that but then I remembered last night. I saw Ryon pull up and I smiled, I think Edward thought I was smiling at him until he heard Ryon's voice. I thought I heard him growl. Weird.

"Hi Bella….wow you look gorgeous" I smiled and blushed. I looked at what he was wearing he had on light jeans with a white button up, he looked handsome.

"Thanks Ryon"

"Here these are for you" he handed me a bouquet of Amaryllis

"Thank you there beautiful"

"You're welcome I saw these and looked up there meaning and they reminded me of you"

"What are the meaning?" I smelled them and they smelled great

"They represent radiant beauty, and they can reproduce flowers for 75 years"

"Wow thank you" I went to put them in water and I grabbed my purse and Ryon gave me his arm

"Thank you kind sir" he laughed

"You're welcome milady" Edward rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like tool but I chose to ignore him. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me and closed it when I got in. he started up the car and drove off.

"So where to?"

"It's a surprise Bells"

I sat back and enjoyed the ride.

**The next chapter I'll describe the date and I'll post up the flower and her dress on my profile thanks for reading…**

**Love always 'n' forever **

**Chrissy **

**AKA: Hardygirl87**


	8. The horrible date

**I'm sorry for the long delay…. Here's the date that Bella and Ryon are going on. So please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does. Unfortunately. On to chapter 8. **

**Chapter 8. **

So, so far the date was soooo not going well but it's only the beginning I mean I'm nervous and he sure as hell looks nervous, so I'm going to give it a chance. The thing that started off bad to me anyway is what he starts conversations with. We had just left my apartment and things were going good or so I thought.

"So what's up with that Edwin guy? He seems uptight." I so did not want to talk about Edward on my date.

"His name is Edward and I really don't know what his problem is"

"Ok" he turns on this heavy metal screamo stuff, I don't understand anything their saying hell I can't even hear myself think, but I can hear him and let me tell you what. He can't sing, he sounds like a dying duck. Then he tried to put his hand on my thigh uh hell no ain't happening. I move his hand off of me and back onto his lap but he starts laughing thinking it's a game. He starts putting his hand higher up my leg. I turn off the music and yell at him.

"Stop putting your hands on me, I don't want you touching me like that"

"I'm sorry" he sighs and runs his hand through his hair, it reminded me of Edward. He does that a lot. I shook my head I don't want to think about him.

"It's ok" were silent the rest of the ride he tries to put the screamo back on. I put my hand on his to stop him.

"Can we please not listen to that" he puts it on the radio and lets me play with the radio. When Poker Face by Lady Gaga comes on I start to dance in my seat, what can I say I love this song. Ryon looks at me like I'm crazy (maybe I am) but soon starts joining me. We sing the words together. Well I sing he lets say tries.

_Mum mum mum mah _

_Mum mum mum mah _

_Mum mum mum mah _

_Mum mum mum mah _

_Mum mum mum mah _

_I wanna hold em like they do in Texas please _

_Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it _

_Luck intuition play the cards with spades to start _

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart _

_Oh , oh, oh _

_I'll get him hot, show him what I got _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_I'll get him hot, show him what I got _

_Can't read my, can't read my _

_No he can't read my poker face _

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my _

_No he can't read my poker face _

_(She's got to love nobody) _

_p-p-p- poker face, P-p-p- poker face _

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_p-p-p- poker face, P-p-p- poker face _

_(Mum mum mum mah) _

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be _

_A little gambling is fun when your with me, I love it _

_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun _

_And baby when it's over if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh _

_I'll get him hot, show him what I got _

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I got _

_Can't read my, can't read my _

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read me, can't read my _

_No he can't read my poker face _

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_p-p-p- poker face, p-p-p- poker face _

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_p-p-p- poker face, p-p-p- poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_(Mum mum mum mah) _

_I won't tell you that I love you _

_Kiss or hug you _

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin _

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue- gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino _

_Take your bank before I pay you out _

_I promise this, promise this _

_Check this hand out cause I'm marvelous _

_Can't read my, can't read my _

_No he can't read my poker face _

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my _

_No he can't read my poker face _

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my _

_No he can't read my poker face _

_(She's got to love nobody) _

_Can't read my, can't read my _

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my _

_No he can't read my poker face _

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody) _

_p-p-p- poker face, p-p-p- poker face _

_p-p-p- poker face, p-p-p- poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody) _

_p-p-p- poker face, p-p-p- poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah )_

_p-p-p- poker face, p-p-p- poker face_

_(mum mum mum mah)_

_p-p-p- poker face, p-p-p- poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_p-p-p- poker face, p-p-p- poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

We laughed we came to a cluster fuck of buildings I couldn't tell which one we were going to. He parked and we got out, he locked the car, we started walking we came to a stop in front of-… wait what?

"Chuck E Cheese's? " he had a huge smile on his face

"Yeah, this place is great, I haven't been hear in months"

"Months? I haven't been here since I was 9" his face took on a look of confusion

"Why 9?" I rolled my eyes

"Because this place is for kids, were not kids" I pulled out my cell phone while he looked at me with disgust. I found the contact I wanted and pushed send.

'_**Hello?'**_

'_**Edward? Can you come get me?' I could hear the smirk I bet was on his face **_

'_**Why? Not having fun?' I rolled my eyes**_

'_**Please Edward, and bring everyone with you' he sighed**_

'_**Fine where are you?' I told him where**_

'_**Chuck E Cheese's? really? Isn't that place for kids?'**_

'_**That's what I said' **_

'_**Ok were on our way Bells' I sighed in relief**_

'_**K thank you' **_i pressed end on my phone.

They pulled up 20 minutes later, Ryon had already went inside I got in the car and we left.

"I can't believe he had us dress you like that for just going to Chuck E Cheese's" Alice was fuming.

"Me either Ali me either"

**Ok so there's the date, I wanted to think of a kids place and that's what popped in lol, I hope that ya'll liked it. Please R&R.**

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy AKA: Hardygirl87**


	9. I love you

**This is the last chapter guys, I wanted it to last a little bit longer but I've had writers block big time, I wasn't sure where I wanted this story to go. I'm sorry if it's not what you expected but I hope that ya'll like it regardless. I want to send a BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their alerts and favored this story it means a lot. So I don't want to keep you waiting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SM does. Unfortunately…. **

**Chapter 9**

***2 years later* **

After my failed date with Ryon Edward kept hinting that he wanted an 'I'm sorry Edward you were right' speech but I didn't give him that, yeah he may have been right but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. It's been two long, memorable, hellish, fun, tiring years but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Did I mention that Edward and I are getting ready to celebrate our two year anniversary? No? Huh I thought I mentioned it, well we are and I couldn't be happier correction _**we**_ couldn't be happier. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_We were sitting in my living room trying to find something to do; Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were off doing couplely things. Edward and I didn't want to be the 5__th__ and 6__th__ wheels. _

"_Do you want to watch a movie?" I sighed _

"_Not really, I've seen all our movies a million times, and including yours too" I laid my head on the back of the couch. We were bored but couldn't find one single thing to do. _

"_I have an idea" I looked over at Edward and he had a huge smile on his face, whenever he got that smile i knew he was up to something. _

"_What is your idea?" he stood up and walked over to me and gave me his hands _

"_It's a secret Bells" I groaned i really didn't like the way he said secret but I let him pull me up and lead me to his Volvo. We got in and buckled up and he drove, we passed by the city and was going to the country. 'Why are we going this far out?' I wanted to know so I voiced my thoughts._

"_It's a secret Bells I can't tell you, but I do know that you'll love it" he looked over at me a smiled his crooked smile. I loved that smile. It made me go weak in the knees, just don't tell him that it would make his ego bigger. We finally stopped I looked around at my surroundings; I didn't recognize anything around me. It was trees and more trees I gave him a WTF look. He smiled and got out. I sighed a followed him, he started walking into the forest I stopped there's no way I'm going in there, did he forget how clumsy I am? He stopped when he noticed that I wasn't following him, he turns to look at me and gestures with his hands for me to follow him. I shake my head no he walks towards me and takes my hands._

"_Bella why won't you follow me?" _

"_Because you know how clumsy I am, can you imagine me walking through the woods I'd trip on everything" his thumb start rubbing circles on my hand and I can feel that shock that I feel whenever I'm around him. He looks at me from under his eyelashes and my breath caught in my throat._

"_Bella, do you think that I'd let anything happen to you? That I'd let you fall?"_

"_N-n-n-n-no but it could happen" I was fighting a losing battle it was a matter of time until I agreed. Which I finally did and as he promised I didn't fall once, I was surprised. After an half an hour we made it to a clearing, I gasped it wasn't a clearing it was a meadow and it was beautiful. There were all kinds of wild flowers and in different colors. I loved it, I was glad I came here with Edward. He took my hand and led me to the middle and we sat down and I just kept looking around I was in awe of the place. There aren't words to describe it or what I'm feeling. I laid down and let the sun warm my skin I sighed in contentment._

"_This place is beautiful Edward thank you for bringing me here" I looked over at him and he looked like he was blushing. Edward blushing no way. _

"_Bella I want to ask you something" _

"_Ok" he looked nervous. Why is he nervous? _

"_I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me?" I was shocked, speechless I never expected that. As I was doing a happy dance in my head I might add he started losing his smile_

"_It's ok Bella you don't have to if you don't want to I was…" I put my hand over his mouth stopping anything else he was going to say. I smiled at him_

"_Yes Edward I'd love nothing more than to go out with you" he got a huge smile on his beautiful face and it made my heart warm knowing I put it there. _

"_Great then" I giggled I thought it was cute that he was nervous. We stayed at the meadow until the sun started to set, with Edward's help we made it to his car, I saw that I forgot my phone in his car and I guess t's a good thing that I did because the meadow felt magical but it was also a bad thing because I had 10 missed calls from Alice, 5 from Rose and a few from the boys and I guess from the look on Edward's face he did to. _

"_I had fun today thank you" he smiled_

"_It was my pleasure, and I had fun too" I smiled back at him. When we got back to my apartment we got bombarded by the pixie._

"_Where in the hell have you two been? Do you know what time it is? Do you know how worried I was about you?" I had to stifle a giggle_

"_Ali calm down he took me to his meadow" and we talked about everything until the wee hours of the morning. _

"_A couple of days later*_

"_Bella what are you going to wear for your date?" I shrugged_

"_I don't know Ali, I still have plenty of time to worry about it" I felt a breeze and looked and Alice wasn't across the room anymore she was now in front of me. _

"_How- how did you do that?" _

"_Not the point right now Bella" I was confused_

"_Then what is the point?" she sighed and rolled her eyes_

"_Bella you said that you have plenty of time to get ready for your date"_

"_Yeah were not going till about 8" my voice sounded as confused as I felt _

"_Exactly Bells which means you need to start getting ready now" I gave her my best are you crazy look _

"_Don't look at me like that Bella. Did he say where you're going?"_

"_Yeah to an Italian restaurant" _

"_Ok then we need to get you in the shower" _

"_But Alice"_

"_No don't but Alice me, get in the shower" I crossed my arms over my chest; I knew Alice would win eventually but I was still being stubborn._

"_No" she put her hands on her tiny non-existent hips_

"_Shower. Now. Isabella Marie Swan" I got up and grumbled my way up the stairs. Alice smiled_

"_Stupid pixie" I said as I shut the door to our bathroom. After I washed and shaved I put on my bra and panties and wrapped my rob around me. Alice had me sit down in her beauty salon chair. After hours on feeling my hair being pulled, tugged and everything in between it was done. Then she got started on my face. I swear she used everything she has on me, she even tweezed my eyebrows. Finally I was deemed done so she had me put on the dress she picked out. It was a crinkle satin strapless ruffle mini dress in turquoise blue. She paired them with white heels and we paired it with a turquoise necklace and earrings and a white clutch. She finally let me see myself I gasped I couldn't believe that beautiful woman was me. I hugged her. I couldn't stop starring. My hair was done in loose curls hanging down my back and my makeup looked really natural. As I was looking myself over once more the doorbell went off, Alice went to answer it. She told me to wait for a few minutes before I came down. He looked up as I was descending the stairs and his breath hitched in his throat, I smiled I guess I got the reaction I was looking for. When I reached him he took my hand and kissed it. _

"_You look beautiful Bells" I blushed _

"_Thanks you look handsome yourself" he smiled thanks Bella" he really did too he was wearing he had on a grey suit with a tie that matched the color of my dress it looked like he tried to tame his hair but that's ok I love his hair just the way it is. I linked my arm through his and we headed to his car. We went to this Italian restaurant and they had the best mushroom ravioli. After we ate we left and went to the park and just sat and talked, enjoying each other's company. I was having a blast. He stopped talking and looked lost in thought._

"_A penny for your thoughts" my mom would always say that to me when I'd space out. He looked up at me and smiled. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and his hand lingered on my cheek, he started coming closer my breath hitched. He stopped when our lips almost touched gaging my reaction I never took my eyes from his until his lips touched mine. It was gentle, a sweet kiss. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled, I opened my eyes to see him watching me. _

"_I think I'm going to do that again" I smiled _

"_I think I want you too" he chuckled he pressed his lips against mine, this time he deepened it. Our tongues battled for dominance, I let him have it. We pulled apart after a while panting trying to catch our breath. _

"_Bella there's something I've wanted to ask you" _

"_What is it?" I was breathless from the kiss_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled my cheeks were beginning to hurt but I didn't care_

"_Yes" then it was his turn to smile he kissed me again. I would never get tired of kissing him. _

*Present time*

And I haven't gotten tired of kissing him. We've had our ups and downs just like any couple but I wouldn't trade us for anything in the world.

"Babe you here?" I smiled

"Yeah I'm in the living room" he walked in looking like a drowned rat I stifled a giggle

"What happened to you?"

"It's raining"

"You look like a drowned rat" he started coming closer to me I wanted to back up but I was on the couch and he was blocking my way out.

"What are you doing?" he didn't answer he just grinned and that grin scared me

"Edward, baby remember I love you" I was nervous now. He scooped me up and started jogging to and out of the door. I gasped at how cold the rain was.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you're getting me all wet!" he laughed, he actually laughed at me. I huffed in response. I noticed him staring at me but then I noticed no it wasn't me well my face he was staring at my wet see through t-shirt. I forgot I was wearing white. Shit. I laughed at the situation and soon he was joining in. he put me down and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me softly.

"I love you Bella" I couldn't believe how lucky I am. I have great friends and family an amazing boyfriend who loves me. When we met I didn't think this is where we would be today, but I'm glad I was truly blessed with everyone in my life. I was glad we had chosen to come to Dartmouth and I'm glad that Rose got the tickets to Linkin Park. If I could go back and do it all again, I would in a heartbeat.

"I love you too Edward"

_** THE END!**_

**Please review and let me know what you thought. I'm sorry I ended it the way I did. Thanks again for all the reviews I loved them all….**

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy**

**AKA: Hardygirl87**


End file.
